PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The objective of our project is to advance Suffolk County's conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards. Over the course of five years we will implement a strategic plan to increase our conformance with the standards. Our project includes updating our food code based on the current FDA Model Food Code, increasing active managerial control through Chinese and Spanish translations of our Food Manager's Course, updating our computerized food inspection program to track risk factors, updating our computerized food database to include the capability of sending email notifications to food service establishments, implementing hand washing demonstrations in our Food Manager's Class and preparing Go Packs for conducting food service inspections during an emergency. Technological improvements include a computerized test scoring system, a scanner for food service establishment floor plans and tablets for conducting food service inspections. Increased conformance with the national standards will contribute to a decrease in risk factors that contribute to food borne illness, reduced rates of foodborne illness at our regulated food service establishments and contribute to a nationally integrated food safety system.